Vita - Chapter 2: Aftermath - Part 1
'' Modulogeek - Around '' Part 1: I Want To Forget "Don't think about it, just say the first thing that comes into your mind." "...Right." "First image." "....Some sort of helmet." "Second image." "...Two chickens high-fiving." "Third image." "....Two women looking at each other." "Fourh image." "...Some sort of rat thing." "Fifth image." "...A bat." "Sixth image." "....Is that the Holy Hand Grenade?" "Seventh image." "...Two storks looking at each other." "Eighth image." "...Two demonic things with their heads attached to each other." "Ninth image." "...An upside down mutant mouse." "Finally, tenth image." "...Death...I see death. The grim reaper." The psychologist nodded and left the images on her chair, "Okay, Mr. Jackson, now please answer the following questions. First one, how do you currently feel? Please be honest." "...I feel...I feel like there's just...I dunno, something in my chest...something pressing my chest from the inside. I feel like...I feel like the whole world makes no sense...No one makes sense...YOU don't make sense..." The psychologist wrote it down, "Second question...Do you trust your friends?" "Friends...? What friends? The only one I ever had was Jacob. I don't even know where he is now...Last time I saw him, he was in a cop car, cuffed, with a bleeding eye....that was 20 years ago..." "How do you felt when around him at that time?" "Happy. I liked him. He saw the world in a different way and he was...so different from me. He swore a lot, he seemed to carry a lot of hate, anguish and sadness inside him...but he was still a good guy...And when he saved me from the principal...I never saw someone so brave in my entire life..." The psychologist wrote it down, "Third question. What are your thoughts on the world now?" "I already answered that. It makes no sense. The people make no sense...I just, don't get this world..." The psychologist looked at the calendar. July, 1992. "Alright...That's it for today, Mr. Jackson-" "Why don't you just call me Travis?" "I like calling people by their last name." She got up and sat at her desk. She signed a document and handed it to Travis, "So, see you next Saturday?" Travis only nodded as he left the room. ... (Jacob) Jacob simply walked through the police station's front doors, with his blind eye exposed for anyone to see. Officers watched him as he looked around his environment. Jacob never felt so lost and confused. Jacob sighed. Suddenly, a black car pulled up in front of the station. The driver opened the passenger's door and gestured to Jacob to get in. Jacob, with no other choice, got in. "I know who you are. You're the perfect guy for the job." "Do I know you?" "I'm Mack. Member of The Chainland Devils. I have heard your childhood story and the stories that went around while you were locked up." "Stories?" "Yeah. Like the one that you raped a guy during break time. Jammed's someone shank up their ass and molested them with it, bit out someone's testicles and my favorite one, ripping a guy's head out with your own hands and then shoving the spine that was still attached down someone else's throat. Dude, you're stone cold." "...Do you believe anything people tell you?" "We have Chainland Devils stuck in jail, too. And those are reliable guys. Whatever they say is no lie and what they told me is that you're one badass motherfucker and that you deserve a spot in our gang." "So I deserve a spot in your gang just because I'm a sick, psycho rapist?" "We know more stories about you. Like how you got in a fight against three guys and you killed all three of them. You must be proud of yourself." "Each kill I got in there awarded another year in jail. I was supposed to stay only 10 years, but-" "You killed 10 dudes in there?!" "Yeah..." "You're fucking perfect!" Jacob facepawed. "We already have an apartment reserved for you along with a car, some money and a gun. In fact, here it is," The man handed a pistol to Jacob, "Don't pick your nose with it." ".45 caliber...I like it..." "I'm sure you've saw plenty of these when you were helping smuggle stuff into jail." "You know about that shit, too?" "I know everything about you, Jacob. Well, not everything, but a lot." "Now, where's my money?" "It's in your apartment. One hundred bucks laying on the table, ready to be put in your warm and cozy pocket, along with a phone. You'll get even more cash when you start doing a few jobs for us." Jacob sighed. He never wanted to be a criminal, "Look, can I...can I like, not be part of your gang? It's not my thing-" The man pulled a gun from his pocket, holding the steering wheel with one hand aiming the gun at Jacob with the other one, "Say that again?" "I...I'll love to be part of the Chainland Devils..." "Good." He put the gun back in his pocket. "Fuck...Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." ''Jacob thought. ... '(Travis)' Travis laid on his bed with a phone on his hand. "...Julia?" "Hi, Travis! You haven't called in a while!" "Yeah, I've been...busy with work..." "I understand...How's life?" "Bland, boring, stressful and sad. After 20 years ever since that crap happened, I still do therapy...I just...I just can't forget it..." "I see..." Travis sighed. "Do you want me to come over and give you some company?" "Sure...It gets lonely here really fast..." "I'm on my way." "See you soon." ... '(Jacob)' The man gave him keys, "Door 29. It's on the third floor." "Right..." "Oh, and take this." He showed Jacob a chain. A silver devil chain, "You don't have to use it all the time, but don't lose this no matter what." "And if I do?" "You die." "...Okay." Jacob got out of the car and it simply drove away. Jacob entered the hotel, heading to his designated room. Jacob opened the door to see a mediocre place. Litter on the ground, a couch and an old TV to the right, a dinner table with four chairs next to two windows with fire escape ladders outside. The dinner table had the money the guy had promised. Jacob picked it up and stored it in his pocket. Jacob entered the room on the right. He saw an old sofa bed next to a closet that didn't even have doors. A lamp and an alarm clock were next to the sofa bed, on a small tea table. Jacob could also see a door next to the closet. He opened it and it was the bathroom. Jacob tapped his nose, groaning at the terrible smell coming from it, closing the door immediatelly. Jacob went out of his room and went straight forward to the door in front of him. It was the kitchen. Jacob sworn he could see a cockroach just hide under the counter. Everything was a mess. There were broken plates on the ground, chairs tipped over and everything was dirty to the point it looked it wasn't touched in years. Jacob left the kitchen and sat on the couch. He grabbed the chain he had received and stared at it. ... '(Travis)' Julia and Travis took a walk around the block, "I just want to forget what happened..." "I don't think that's possible. Big moments stick to you forever." "I don't want it to stick to me..." "But it sticks. It sticks and will remain with you for the rest of your life." "...You're not helping...." "I'm just telling you the truth. I'm trying to introduce you to reality and to the present. You can't spend your entire life thinking about the past, Travis, you just have to move on." "How do I do so?" "It's hard. But it's worth it. You need to focus more on doing something you like. Think happy thoughts, spend time with friends like me, just try to have fun." "Look around. How are we supposed to have fun in this colorless city? And this rainy weather is not helping." "When it's sunny, you'll see. I'll invite you to go to the beach, take giant walks around the city, go to the theater and other things. I will get you out of this depression, Travis." "I can only hope..." A police car with its sirens on drove by them, going over a puddle and drenching both of them with water. While Julia laughed, Travis sighed, "Goddamn cops..." "What's wrong with them?" "You've never suffered police brutality before?" "Well, no..." "When you do, you'll understand why I said that." Travis remembered seeing Jacob being pistol whipped by the police back on the day he killed the principal. Travis was also grabbed and shoved around to another car on the same day. Travis was taken to an orphanage where he initated therapy. He was later adopted by an old woman who died when he was 16. After that, Travis remained homeless until 20, where he managed to get a part time job in a restaurant. After 5 years in it, Travis began working full time in a shoe factory, with actually a pretty decent salary. "Travis?" Travis shook his head, "Oh, sorry I spaced out...I was thinking..." "Well, wanna come in my apartment and watch a movie? I just got Die Hard 2." "...Fine..." '''End of Part 1.' This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita